In building, road, bridge, and other construction projects, the need often exists for driving elongate members into the ground. The elongate members may be solid, as in the case of wood or concrete piles, or they may be hollow. Hollow piles are typically made of plastic or metal.
The present invention relates to a specific type of hollow metal pile referred to as a caisson. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for driving large diameter caissons into the ground.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,427,402, 6,431,795, and 6,447,036 to White disclose systems and methods for driving caissons into the earth. The systems and methods disclosed in these patents typically employ one or more vibratory devices, a clamp system for clamping the vibratory device(s) to the caisson, and a suppression system for inhibiting transmission of vibratory forces to a crane, spotter, or other system for holding the vibratory device in place. The caissons to be driven by the systems disclosed by these patents are typically less than 20 feet in diameter.
In some situations, the need exists to drive caissons of even larger diameter. For example, certain construction projects require that caissons with diameters exceeding 40 feet be driven into the ground. Although known caisson driving systems could be scaled up in size to drive such large diameter caissons, simply increasing the size of the driving system increases the costs and complexity of transporting and operating the driving system. The need thus exists for systems and methods for driving large diameter caissons that may use conventional vibratory systems and methods.